


Treasures

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Just goofy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Mike wonders about the latest weird thing that Peter brings home and Peter manages to surprise him.





	Treasures

“Ok Peter, why is there a purple elephant sitting next to Mr. Schneider?”

Peter blinked and looked up from his bass guitar. He had meant to take his new find to his room before now, but he had gotten distracted by an idea for a new bass line. Thus, he had just spent the last thirty minutes tweaking it with Mike having come back from the grocery store in the mean time.

“His name is Aloysius and why do you ask?” he replied. “Don’t you like him?”

“It’s not a matter of liking him or not,” Mike said, leaning against a wall. “I’m just wonderin’ where it came from. I thought you were just goin’ to the library today.”

“Well, I was,” Peter said. “I mean, I did. I took my book back. Couldn’t find the one on mushrooms I was looking for. And then I left. It was when I passed by the hot dog stand that I ran into the nice man who said he could do me a favor.”

“A favor?” Mike echoed. “What did he mean by ‘a favor’?”

“He said that he needed to find a home for Aloysius and that he’d sell him to me for only two dollars,” Peter answered.

“Two dolla—how is him selling you that stuffed animal helping _you_ out?” Mike said.

“Because he’s not just a stuffed animal,” Peter said. “He a good luck charm. He’ll bring us luck for ten years.”

“Uh-huh,” Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And uh, what about the guy you bought him from? Why was he selling him?”

“Well, he said he needed to raise money for bus fare so he can go back to his hometown after the fire burned his home down and so he can get a job to replace the one he lost two weeks ago.”

Peter watched the Texan briefly close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew Mike well enough to know that this meant that a lecture was soon to follow.

“Good luck charm, man, Pete, that’s just…didn’t you learn anything from the last time? That guy who tried to get you to help him break into that store late at night?”

“Well he said that he had forgotten to pay for something and wanted to make sure the owner wasn’t shorted,” Peter said. “How was I to know that he planned on stealing the cash register?”

“Or the time that guy offered to sell you a dance club?”

“That wasn’t a bad idea,” Peter insisted. “We could have had a place to play all the time and make money with the drinks and stuff too.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mike scoffed. “If it weren’t for the fact that the place had more rats than existed during the Black Plague….”

Mike let out a sigh. Peter though that he was about to mention something else, but instead the Texan walked over and patted his shoulder.

“Look, Pete, I ain’t sayin’ that your heart isn’t in the right place,” he said. “I’m just sayin’ you need to be more careful is all. Don’ let people sucker you in. Like this whole business with this elephant.”

“Oh, I know it’s not a real good luck charm,” Peter said. “Not the kind that’ll make us rich or anything like that.”

“You do?!” Mike said, flabbergasted. “Then why…why did you…?”

“Well…I thought he was cute,” Peter shrugged. “And he needed a home. That guy said he couldn’t keep him anymore, and it seemed mean to just have him thrown out. And….”

“And?”

“And…I think he’s still like a good luck charm,” the bassist added “Sort of. I mean, he makes me think of the good luck we’ve had before. Times when we got money when we really needed it or got a really cool gig. So maybe he doesn’t bring good luck…but he reminds me of it.”

Mike stared at him quietly in response. Peter wasn’t sure if any of that made sense. Or more precisely, if it made sense to Mike. It had made perfect sense to him, but Peter had also noticed that others didn’t seem to share his version of perfect sense.

Suddenly, Mike smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Ok Shotgun, I get it,” he said. “But I don’ know about having him out here next to Mr. Schneider.”

“Oh that’s just temporary,” Peter replied. “I plan on moving him to the bedroom later. I think he’d enjoy looking out the window from up there.”

“Whatever you say, Pete,” Mike said with a chuckle. “I’ll go make us some sandwiches.”

Peter smiled, pleased to be getting food and that he managed to get Mike to understand how he felt. In that sense, he was pretty sure that the elephant was starting to bring him luck after all.


End file.
